Snuggles drabble
by Creamecream
Summary: Pointless and plotless snuggling between Fenris and Hawke. Fenris x Hawke. They/them Hawke. I haven't written in forever so sorry. Short lots of fluff to set the mind at ease for a bit. I guess this can be considered vent-fluff? I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm…tried my hand at some snuggles simply because I needed some cute so I spent pretty much all of last night wrote this out on my phone. FenHawke has been the otp for awhile now, so of course I had at least give them a try…I haven't been able to write in long time simply because I've had absolutely no inspiration, I've kind of just been staring at my writing, nothing to add for months, so I finally thought why not do a tiny absolutely pointless and plotless drabble for something I really love right now? Thus FenHawke.

They/them pronouns for Hawke since I saw no point to picking a gender for them, I also avoided describing them for that reason, but honestly my mind falls to both default male and female Hawke.

And I'll stop boring anyone with my rambling. Hope you have a nice day! :3

Disclaimer-Ain't nothing here mine.

…

Fingers curled softly in hair, petting lightly but insistently, growing firmer as their actions were continually ignored.

The victim of said movements shifted in his capture's lap. Hands brought up to carefully shift through a worn, leather bond book, and softly turning yellowed pages as fingers carded gently through his head of silvery white hair.

The larger of the two leaned down to lightly brush their mouth along the back of the smaller one's neck, taking care to nuzzle up along one pointed ear.

"Hawke…" The captive elf muttered out, turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder at them, his dark green eyes narrowed in confusion before he tried to return to his reading.

"Fenris," The larger body muttered out once their lips were against Fenris' neck once more, burying their face further into his hair. A quiet sigh of contentment sounded from them as they tightened their arms around the elf to hold him closer. "You're ignoring me for a book again!" They said softly, no actual irritation behind their words as they continued to pull at Fenris lovingly until he was firmly held against their chest.

"The book had the right to my attention first." Fenris said lightly. The elf took to absently running a hand along Hawke's thigh while the warrior chuckled warmly into his ear. "My love has been so easily replaced by an inanimate object!" Their words tapered off into a slight yelp of surprise when Fenris pinched their leg with careful fingers, gently stroking the barely abused patch of skin a moment later.

Hawke moved their finger impatiently, hands shifting up to grab hold of Fenris' wrists, holding him softly still as they ran their palms along the red fabric that was wrapped tightly around the elf's wrist. "I love you more than that book does," They inferred quietly, warmth not lost in their voice as they moved their head onto Fenris' shoulder, their lips quickly catching at the white lines of the tattoos that snaked up his chin. "Love you more than anything." They mumbled lovingly into his skin.

Fenris glanced quickly over at Hawke, lights of warm emotions clearly dancing in his eyes before he tucked his against theirs, hiding his face in their mass of messy black hair.

"You're ridiculous." Fenris murmured before he pressed a kiss to their brow, arms coming to rest upon their shoulders as he turned himself around in Hawke's embrace, book carefully deposited upon the floor at their feet.

"So are you," Hawke whispered cheerfully, quickly pressing their lips firmly against Fenris' own to stem any protests the elf was sure to be ready and willing to make if allowed. "We're ridiculous together." They all but purred happily, their arms circling around the elf's waist once again.

"No," Fenris replied, resting his forehead against Hawke's own once his mouth was released. "just you." He assured, green eyes glinting with slight humor as he eyed his partner.

Hawke chuckled at Fenris' words as they cuddled up against the elf, fingers tapping at the elf's armor covered hips, one hand moving up to curl gently in strands of white hair. "I love you even though you're ridiculous, don't worry." They said happily, their smile wide.

Fenris resisted the urge to shove Hawke's face away, instead bringing a hand up to their jaw and scratching along it somewhat harder than was gentle. "You too." He whispered quietly into their skin, silently hoping that Hawke couldn't hear him, but knowing they had when he felt their smile widen against his throat as he nuzzled into their hair. "I am yours." He mumbled quietly.

"Me too, always." Hawke replied, swift hands pulling Fenris against their body once again to snuggle their elf.


	2. This one has rainyness

Oh…I wrote more…I just want them to be happy, and to have plenty of cuddle time.

I didn't plan to make more, but might as well just shove all of my stupid little babbles about them here, since I already have more getting worked on…no promises, but I do have more.

FenHawke is my jam right now.

Btw, my computer sucks and likes to skip stuff I type, mentioning since I noticed that there were a lot of missing words for on the other description I wrote.

Whatever, I'm really tired right now; I haven't slept well in a long while.

Disclaimer-Pfffttt….No, I'd demand way to much of the small marshmallow and giant teddy bear.

…

Heavy rain pounded the walls of the mansion, the sound of it pulling the human from their slumber. They absently trailed their arm around their pillows, their hands searching, their eyes jolting open when they failed to find what they were looking for.

Hawke quickly pulled themselves up, their eyes lit with concern when they became aware of the fact that they were the only one in laying in the bed, the side they had expected to occupied by their lover cold, untouched.

"Love?' Hawke called out wearily, their voice rough and deepened from sleep. "Fenris, where are you?"

When no reply came Hawke pulled themselves up from the large bed they shared with the elf, contemplating with themselves for a moment before they pulled one of the blankets strewn across their bed along with them, wrapping it loosely around their person as they stumbled down the stairs.

Hawke released a sigh of relief when they quickly located the elf. Fenris was perched upon a couch in the home's study, he was wrapped securely in a large blanket, a book open on his lap, his gaze was directed out at the rain falling out a window, but quickly flicked over to the tired warrior when they allowed the breath to fall from their lips.

Fenris lifted a black eyebrow when Hawke hurriedly scurried over to his side. A small smile playing across his mouth when Hawke quickly buried their face against his blanket covered knee, nuzzling the soft fabric lightly.

"Weren't in bed when I got up." Hawke murmured into the blanket in response when Fenris gave the champion a questioning nudge with the foot that wasn't trapped underneath the human's large body.

Fenris giggled quietly, tucking a lock of his love's hair behind one of their ears, then gently pulling them up from his knee and towards him to quickly press a kiss to their forehead.

"I thought it'd be nicer to read down here…with the rain and all." The elf muttered against Hawke's skin.

"Is it bad to read up in bed with me?" Hawke questioned, pulling back to look at the elf they had trapped when his only response was a small chuckle. "Not bad…just…difficult when I can't have a candle lit because you are asleep." Fenris replied quietly.

"You don't have to concern yourself with my sleep," Hawke whispered in protest, setting their hands upon the elf's knee where their head had been resting a moment ago. "just…I don't feel comfortable when you aren't up there with me."

"Which is why it took you so long to come down here to find me," Fenris said simply, his hand coming up to trace Hawke's own, interlocking their fingers together as soon as the human allowed. "because you're so uncomfortable when I'm not in bed with you."

"Not fair, I was asleep!" Hawke hissed quietly, laughing as they attempted to wrap themselves around the elf, finally settling for merely curling up against him, their head pillowed comfortably on his blanket covered chest. "Need you to fall asleep in the first place." They muttered lazily into Fenris' chest, nuzzling into him immediately afterwards, a pleased sound being pulled from them when Fenris' hand. The one that wasn't interlocked tightly with their's, began to lightly comb through their sleep messed hair.

"If you dare fall asleep on me I will kick you off of this couch." Fenris said quietly, groaning when Hawke quickly began making small, fake snoring noises, swiftly followed by them giggling when the elf tried to force them off of his chest. "Alright! Alright!" They mock whimpered in defeat. "Spare me! Just let me sit with you, you can read to me while I use you as a pillow." They mumbled with a tired laugh.

Fenris merely shrugged and wrapped his blanket clad limbs around Hawke's body, pushing and pulling them until their head was cradled on his shoulder, their lips laying light kisses against his neck and silvery white hair.

"…You fell asleep, didn't you?" Fenris asked after a short while, after Hawke's head begun to droop, and now lay heavily upon his shoulder. The elf sighed, simply burying his face into the human's hair, his arms tightening protectively around them underneath the blankets before he allowed himself to be gently lulled to sleep as well by the rhythmic pounding of the rain outside and his love's quiet breathing.


	3. Was meant to be a lot shorter

Wow…I guess I write when I don't sleep? I don't know…guess this is as good a point as any to mention that I don't look these over for mistakes, I just don't care, I'm way too tired to, let alone spot any…besides, my computer really really does like to skip words, so meh.

Hawke calling Fenris every pet name they can come up with is my new favorite thing, even if they don't do it much in this…their main pet name for him is "love", obviously.

Whatever…I actually didn't write the whole of this one down on my phone first, just a bit of it, the rest is all just my tired mind running away from me.

Disclaimer-Nahhhhh…

…

He was trapped, of that the elf was well aware of before he had even opened his eyes. Fenris could feel the gentle press of the human's hands, laid flat across his chest so the champion could rest their chin upon him without digging sharply into him, their weight preventing him from being able to move properly, clearly enabling his ability to be able to remove himself from the bed both he and Hawke were currently occupying.

Dark forest green eyes opened slowly to observe the offending warrior that lay comfortably atop the elf. They were sleeping, quite clearly, their face was tucked firmly against Fenris' collarbone, their hands burrowed neatly under their chin and curled gently into balls, their body slowly bobbing up and down slightly as they breathed, their breath tickling the elf's neck every so often.

Fenris watched Hawke silently, making no move to remove their crushing weight from his person, a small smile even softly spreading upon his lips when they snuggled closer into him, their legs curling tighter in order to press closer, their face gently shoved closer against his neck until they were securely fitted against the elf.

Fenris quietly lifted a hand from where it had been perched upon the covers of the bed to run it carefully through the loose locks of Hawke's hair. The elf froze when is love gave a slight shudder in their sleep, burying themselves tighter against Fenris, before relaxing back, their head gently pushing into Fenris' hand, intent on following the soft caress of his fingers. The sight caused Fenris to release a soft chuckle.

"Hey beautiful,"

Fenris started at the sudden sound of the warrior's voice, a gentle, quiet purr, thick and groggy from sleep.

"You have enough time to appreciate how wonderful and grand I am yet? It's hard to keep so damn still with your hands so focused on crawling all over me." Hawke muffled jokingly into the elf's neck, their lips briefly pressing onto his throat after they had finished speaking.

"You…I barely touched you." Fenris stated softly, but firmly, since he had barely touched them, no matter what the human said. "Do stop twisting facts as you see fit simply to justify your absolute nonsense." He added humorously after giving his love a moment to think he was actually angry with them since he was tired and slightly irritated about still not being able to get up.

The elf smirked when his lover's only response was to remove their face from his neck with a huff, their tongue stuck out slightly at him as they glared halfheartedly at him before they leaned down to press their lips lightly to his forehead. "Good to see that you're still as prickly even when just getting up, love, was staring to think that you've shed all of your spins for nap time."

"Stop, you giant lump," Fenris grumbled, flicking his fingers out to swat at Hawke until they retreated with a good natured laugh, their face splitting into a wide grin. "are you always so unbareable this early in the morning?" The elf huffed.

"You mean always this lovely and enjoyable to be around? Why yes, darling of my heart, at every moment in fact, as you know quite well." Hawke replied cheekily, running a soothing hand up to gently tilt Fenris' face up towards them so they could push their forehead to his, their eyes shining with humor, but still slightly glazed from sleep.

"Then I request to be let up now, and, if you are so lovely and enjoyable to be around, you shall accommodate me, won't you?" Fenris teased, bringing one of his own hands up to gently cradle Hawke's jaw, holding his position against them, their firm and familiar weight and warmth the elf did enjoy quite a bit.

"Now, what fun would there be in that, love?" Hawke chuckled, but quickly moved off of Fenris to provide him with a means to escape their teasing if he truly so desired.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Fenris replied, not bothering with his escape for the time being, instead pressing himself back into Hawke's embrace with a soft sigh of contentment, his arms wrapping firmly around the champion in order to pull them back over to him.


	4. A short quicky thing

Meh, something quick before I go…

I literally just wrote this out just now with absolutely no idea for plot or where to go with it, so I'm pretty sure it's not that good, but I wanted to write a small thing while I had a chance, sorry, I'm not even bothering to look through this, but I haven't done that for any of the other ones either, so whatever…just something to make me happy.

Disclaimer-Meh, nope.

…

The splatter of ink against the way was accompanied by a sharp hiss of frustration from the elf seated at the table, several rolls of paper open in front of him, his fingers liberally coated with dark ink.

"Calm down, love, calm down." Hawke muttered soothingly from their chair beside the elf's, their hands moving to steady the elf's own with a gentle touch, their voice soft. "You're doing fine." They assured.

"Fine!?" Fenris hissed, his lips curling in a silent growl, "how is any of this fine?" he asked, pointing to the liberal splotches of ink littering the paper laid out before them both. "It is completely illegible!"

"Now, now," Hawke said, leaning over to grab a hold of Fenris' shoulders, their grip firm. "Everyone has a hard time with something's, especially when they haven't been practicing nearly as much as they should have been since their teacher's been…busy." Hawke mumbled out the last part, their gaze flicking to the floor as realization began to spread across their face, their eyes lighting up with shame. "I haven't been spending nearly enough time with you on your writing as I should have been, I'm sorry, love."

Fenris' eyes widened as Hawke berated themselves, his hands stalling just slightly before curling around Hawke's own, his grip soft.

"I'm sorry, my darling." Hawke muttered quietly, before freezing as Fenris released their hands and took their face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together gently.

"You have done nothing wrong." Fenris countered softly, pressing a quick kiss to the human's hair, and then resuming the action of pushing his forehead against Hawke's own. "There are more important things than teaching me to write." He said gently, carefully avoiding calling the teaching useless, as his frustration had quickly dissipated with Hawke's realization, and he knew that those words would only serve to make his human lover feel worse.

"But it's still important, and I've still be neglecting it." Hawke mumbled out, their brow furrowing in concern before they lifted their eyes to glaze at the elf that was holding their face with careful, ink stained fingers.

"It is unimportant compared to everything else that you must attend too." Fenris said before grazing their lips with his own, causing Hawke to make a small sound of surprise, then pleasure as he pressed more firmly into them, demanding a display of affection from them in return.

"Yeah, I guess…" Hawke said after Fenris had released them, the elf resigning to pressing his head against their shoulder, a quiet sigh escaping him as he settled against the champion.

"Not your fault." Fenris growled firmly, his voice muffled by the cloth of Hawke's outfit.

"Alright, alright, that tickles!" Hawke suddenly squeaked out with a sharp gruff of laughter.

"Feel better?" Fenris asked, moving away to press another kiss to the human's forehead, his hand moving over to rub soothingly into their shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." Hawke giggled, cuddling into the elf with a smile, their hands moving to interlock with their love's, before they gasped suddenly, their eyes widening.

"What?" Fenris asked quickly, noticing Hawke stiffen, his hands freezing.

"There's ink all over the wall!" Hawke yelped.


	5. This one is way longer than I meant

Oh…that got much longer than I intended, like a lot.

We've been cleaning the house, so I haven't been writing as much as I was *shrugs*.

Happy Halloween! It isn't Halloween but close enough…Halloween is tomorrow, it's the 30th of October right now…Happy Halloween! :D.

I started including my own personal stuff in here, aka: the mabari's name…I'll also probably include my own warden or inquisitor + their love interest at some time because I can.

Disclaimer-Naahhhhh, nope.

…

"What…" Fenris glanced down at the bowl that his love held out to him, his gaze questioning as he eyed the brightly colored, sugary clusters that it was stuffed heavily with. "Are those?" He asked.

"Candy!" Hawke chirped happily. They pulled one of the treats from the bowl and held it to their elf's lips. "Try it, please." They insisted, their eyes glowing with many merry emotions as they gazed at the elf, silently urging him to take the treat.

"Fine," Fenris sighed after a moment, freezing up when Hawke took the opportunity presented to gently push the sweet into his open mouth. Their fingers ran softly across his lips and down his throat before they lightly pushed his mouth shut, their eyes shining brightly with mischief as they did so.

"Good?" Hawke asked after a small amount of time. They traced a finger along Fenris' jaw as they waited for him to answer, their lips pulled into a large smile.

Fenris lightly glared at the human before swallowing the lump of supposed candy, his tongue running gently across his lips to catch any sugary residue left upon them. He narrowed his dark green eyes in thought for a moment before he lifted his gaze to answer his love. "It appears to just be a cluster of brightly colored sugar." He muttered.

"Its candy," Hawke said quietly, their voice wrapped up in mock concern meant to show the elf that they meant nothing unpleasant by their words. "Candy is so much more deserving of than just 'fine', love." The warrior sighed, shaking their head fondly at the elf.

"I believe it is deserving of whatever I choose to give it, Hawke." Fenris muttered in reply, his arms crossing over his chest as he spoke, his dark green eyes narrowing at his human, who, when they saw the narrowing of the elf's eyes, huffed out a breath of barely contained laughter before pulling their lips into a pout, their arms coming up to mirror his own. "Not just fine, my darling. Candy is the wonderfulest thing to grace this world, besides you, of course." They insisted, their voice muffled slightly past their fake pout.

Fenris stared the human down; managing to mutter out how 'wonderfulest' wasn't even a real word before the human suddenly perked up, their eyes shining at some unseen amusement. "Muffin can be our tied breaker." They stated matter-of-factly with a proud nod of their head while Fenris simply gave them a questioning look.

Fenris sighed as Hawke quickly jumped up to fetch the mabari hound, their voice heightening in pitch as they called out for the dog, their voice followed almost instantly by the skid of claws against the wooden floor as Muffin ran to answer Hawke's call.

"There you are, puppy!"

Fenris rolled his eyes, a fond smile curling his lips as he heard Hawke address their hound lovingly, their voice high and cheerful. "Daddy's being a spoilsport and fighting with me, come and help me win!" They chirped, followed by an excited laugh when the mabari barked happily in response.

"Good boy! Come Here!"

Fenris eyed the champion as they stepped back into the room he was occupying along with the bowl of sugary sweets they had set down in their quick quest for the dog earlier, their arms with the large form of the mabari they carried.

"Muffin will judge what any and all candies shall be deemed as from now on!" Hawke chirped cheerfully as they sat the dog gently down on the floor at their feet, where he proceeded to snuffle at their legs for a second before he spotted Fenris and dashed over to him with an over excited yip of joy and a try at standing up upon his hind legs in order to lick at the elf's face in greeting, his stump of a tail wagging furiously in delight.

"Traitor," Hawke laughed out, pointing an accusing finger at the dog, which, when he noticed Hawke once again, began to wag his tail in even greater delight, if such was even possible.

Hawke stepped over to the dog that was currently trying to smother their elf. They clicked their tongue at the mabari, he responded with a bark and finally detached himself from Fenris, who rubbed his hands across his face to try and remove any trace of the dog's saliva from his skin.

"Aww, you look cute covered in dog slobber." Hawke mused, more to themselves than Fenris, but still gently pressed their lips to his cheek as they did so. "Muffin knows just what to do to cheer me up." They muttered gleefully into Fenris' ear.

"You weren't that upset in the first place." Fenris remarked, drawing the human up against him and tracing the tips of his fingers lightly up and down their arms regardless.

"You don't know, I have a very convincing angry face, thank you very much." Hawke stated in protest, grasping Fenris' fingers in their own and pulling both sets of hands up to kiss each of his fingers and palms. "It is one of my many, many talents."

Fenris rolled his eyes at the warrior. "Of course," he muttered, "of course it is."

A sudden happy bark was all the warning the two got before they were nearly pushed apart by the mabari that was trying to wigging in-between them.

"Muffin!" Hawke gasped as they clung tighter to Fenris momentarily, moving slightly to accommodate the bulk of the large hound. "Can't you see that your parents are trying to kiss and make up right now?" They questioned, giggling when all they received in reply was a tilt of the huge animal's head.

Fenris chuckled under his breath as Hawke lifted the dog into their arms and pulled him into them with a hand so they could kiss both of them, their eyes twinkling merrily.

"If candy gets me this, than I suppose I can see why it deserves a bit more than just 'fine'." The elf muttered against Hawke's lips, who smirked into their kiss. "See, told you." They murmured, happiness clear in their voice.


	6. I don't know what I'm writing anymore

I don't know why I had time to finish this, I shouldn't…but meh…I don't know if I wrote some things right or not, there were some things I didn't like, but meh…there's a lot of background noise this time around which is confusing me.

I did have something for Thanksgiving, but since I won't finish that in time, take this instead.

Along with the Fenris/Hawke, here we also have very blatant Zevran/Warden, Warden Surana specifically…male warden Surana to be very specific…I couldn't really just remove all details from him like I can with Hawke, since the name changes and blah, blah, blah, so I just didn't bother and wrote the Surana I wanted to write…he's bad with people, he has no people skills, forgive him.

I honestly can't think right now, sorry.

Anyway, Hawke and Fenris spend some time traveling with Zevran and his warden before Hawke left Fenris to go to Skyhold…which I am convinced that they left without telling him, I don't see him accepting them going off without him…I don't know, my hands actually really hurt right now from juicing key limes for pie…I'll be quiet, sorry, I started rambling.

Disclamer-Nope.

…

Fenris silently wonders to himself how both he and Hawke could possibly manage to get into the situation they are now as he watches his two new "traveling companions", who are sitting on the opposite side of the fire they had built from him and Hawke, bump their foreheads together in some form of loving gesture, a happy sounding hum bubbling up from the both of them as they nuzzle.

"So…you're married?" Hawke finally spoke up, causing the smallest of the three elves they were traveling with to glance over at them with a nod, his fingers still curling in the golden hair of the other elf that he held close.

"Bonded, married, mated, what have you." Surana replied, his dark eyes flicking briefly over Hawke before slipping back to Zevran when the golden elf nudged against his shroud of black hair."We're together, that's all the matters…" the pale elf whispered, nuzzling his face back against Zevran's. Surana's soft cooing was barely heard over the crackling of the fire that was set in between both pairs, especially with the swiftness which Zevran pressed his lips against the warden's when the opportunity arose, effectively silencing him.

"Well…I think we lost them again." Hawke chuckled, glancing warmly over at the elf seated next to them with a fond smile.

"I do believe that they were never with us to being with, just an elaborate ruse in order to trick you into thinking that either of them could pull themselves away from each other long enough to be coherent for you." Fenris replied airily, settling his hand down close to Hawke's own, their fingers brushing lightly.

Hawke's smile only widened at Fenris' words, the tips of their fingers coming to rest with Fenris' own in a loose and gentle caress, their smile growing still when he took their hand into his with a soft noise of contentment.

"You two are lovely together."

Hawke and Fenris jumped apart at the sudden voice, Hawke looking over while Fenris took to glaring daggers at the small, pale elf that had spoken up from his place upon Zevran's lap. Hawke tensed slightly when they noticed the assassin watching Fenris carefully with watchful eyes, his arms tightening the slightest bit protectively around Surana's waist, as is he were unconsciously readying himself to protect the frail mage if Fenris accusing glare turning into anything more serious. Hawke couldn't exactly blame Zevran for being just slightly weary of Fenris, the small group of companions had not been together nearly long enough for any sort of trust to form between the two elves, and since Surana was a mage, Fenris had made his distaste for such clear when they first decided to travel together, Surana was also smaller and slighter than the others, it made sense to Hawke that Zevran might feel a small urge to protect the pale elf, no matter how the mage had stopped a Blight, from their lover's never ending signs of aggression towards Surana.

Surana's huge, black eyes widened as he seemed to realize that he had just spoken out loud, he quickly buried his in his hands with a soft groan of embarrassment, "Sorry, sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to ruin the moment, or even look at all for that matter, sorry!"

"It's not a problem, mi amor." Zevran soothed, stroking a hand gently through Surana's inky hair, a small smile curling his lips as he gazed at the other elf.

Surana turned his face into the golden elf's palm, allowing Zevran to stroke his cheek softly, a yawn slipping quietly past his lips only to be quickly covered up by the mage's hands.

"Ah, bed time, yes?" Zevran murmured, tugging a strand of hair out of the paler elf's face, his smile becoming bright. "Come, my dear, let us get you to bed."

"Not tired," Surana mumbled, "Wanna' stay awake, stay with you."

Zevran's smile only grew as Surana spoke, his eyes bright as he curled another strand of black hair away from the mage's pale face, seemingly determined to rid it of every strand that even looked as if it thought of threatening to curl across the man's cheek, Fenris felt almost certain by now.

"Just a moment, mi amor, and I shall join you quite readily." Zevran chuckled when Surana only gave a tired grumble in response. The golden elf hefted the mage up with a quiet grunt, his arms curling protectively around the other elf's slender form as he carried him over to their shared tent, which was carefully placed away from Fenris and Hawke's own, but was still within a stone's throw of the two warriors' tent.

Fenris sighed in relief once the other two elves had disappeared inside their tent, his shoulders relaxing, and a tense huff of breath escaping his mouth.

"Having fun?" Hawke chuckled, their smile spreading further across their face when the only response they received was a grumble from the tattooed man.

"I've come to seriously question, if not dread, your definition of the word 'fun', Hawke." Fenris mumbled, his green eyes narrowing at the other warrior as he spoke, shaking his head fondly when the champion simply laced their fingers together with his own.

Zevran hummed lightly to himself as he watched the other couple's display of affection from the opening of his and his warden's shared tent, not bothering to glace over his shoulder at the other occupant when he heard Surana yawn and stretch out, but still lifting a hand and placing it across the mage's own when he felt the other elf's arm curl around his chest, his lover burying his face into his golden hair.

"Thought you had stuff to do first," The small, pale elf muttered against Zevran's neck, "Want snuggles though." The hero yawned.

Zevran chuckled softly, sparing Hawke and Fenris, who were currently nuzzling their foreheads together, one last glace before turning to the pale mage and taking his hands tightly in his own.

"Well, mi amor, we can't leave you without your nightly snuggles, you'll be grumpy all morning tomorrow if we do, no?" Zevran smiled, causing the mage to grin sleepily back at him when he leaned forward to bump his nose against his lover's own.


	7. This is fine

A Fenhawke combination of me being having a really horrible time sleeping lately, having really weird dreams, and trying to get my new anti-depressants to work. (they are btw, I feel fine, just really sleepy usually.)

The basic idea was "one of the first times Fenris independently holds Hawke's hand when they first get back together" and turned into "Hawke is super scared of upsetting Fenris and him leaving again, but Fenris is done with all this dancing around, he wants that Hawke affection and he wants it now damn it".

Disclaimer-I do own a physical copy of the games, not really anything more.

…

Hawke tentatively took a seat next to Fenris as the elf carefully scanned a rather well-worn tomb, his lips moving soundlessly as he silently sounded out the words on the page before him.

The elf's shoulders visibly tensed when Hawke took their seat beside him, causing Hawke to immediately tense up as well and move away for Fenris. The champion and elf's relationship was still newly renewed and fragile, and the champion did not want to push their elven companion before he was comfortable, the champion's fear of scaring the elf off again still lingered fiercely, firm and unyielding within them.

"Sorry…" Hawke began. Their voice soft and meek, trailing off into a short pause until the elf's eyes flicked up to meet their own pair. "Do you mind if I sit here?" they inclined their head gently to the empty seat next to their companion, the one they themselves had just vacated.

Fenris blinked owlishly at the human for a moment before he turned back to his book.

"It's your house, Hawke. Sit wherever you want." Fenris said simply, the book he held in his hands sufficiently hiding his softening expression and gentle smile from Hawke's eyes as he relaxed from the surprise that had made him tense up in the first place.

"You can still tell me if you don't want me near to be near you, if you're having a bad day or something and are sensitive, you know?" Hawke stated firmly, twisting their hands together nervously but their eyes clear and locked with the elf's, their tone serious.

Fenris sighed softly and gently patted the spot beside him. "Yes Hawke. You may sit next to me." He stated just as seriously, small warm smile still upon his face.

"Oh! Good, good!" Hawke said quickly. They took back their seat from earlier next to the elf carefully, shifting around to make sure that they didn't accidentally brush up against or lean against Fenris by mistake.

Fenris sighed again, louder and more exaggerated this time, green eyes rolling as he pushed up into Hawke and tightly laced the fingers of one of his hands with theirs, careful so as to not drop his book, and buried himself back in his reading while comfortably slumped against his lover.

Hawke tensed up at first but only took a moment to relax against Fenris as well, their chin resting on his head so they also read along with him as they sat curled comfortably around each other.

"Good book?" Hawke murmured in Fenris' ear after a while of them simply being cuddled up together, book nearly forgotten where it drooped from Fenris' hands while he melted into Hawke's embrace. The champion snickered under their breath, noting how Fenris' ears perked up when they spoke.

Green eyes blinked for a second before Fenris turned back to look at Hawke, cuddling closer into them. "I had honestly forgotten what I was reading," the elf whispered back, his voice mixed with a comfortable yawn, causing Hawke to giggle while Fenris brought their still tightly laced hands up to lightly brush kisses along the champion's knuckles and fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh hey, I wrote something.

That being said, I've had most of this written out for months, just collecting dust on wherever I keep my wips, I just decided to power through and finish this last night because I haven't been able to sleep lately.

Just some really quick fluff with Fenris/Hawke and Zevran/warden, since those are pretty much my favorite ships in Dragon Age.

Btw, the warden uses male pronouns, Hawke uses gender neutral pronouns.

I use my Surana when I write, who is small, deathly pale, black hair and black eyes, and default Hawke, not settling on male or female, since they pretty much have the same features, so if I mention features they're in accordance with those, but ya' know, you do you, I don't know your warden or your Hawke, you picture something different? Sure, go ahead.

I've been playing a lot of Inquisition as of late, so I'm probably stale on all the characters I used, please excuse me.

I haven't read this over since I just don't feel like it right now, sorry.

Disclaimer-Not mine, nope.

…

Surana blinked and tilted his head slightly when he noticed Fenris glaring at him from under his bangs, as he slowly carded his, oddly not currently clad in his favored gauntlets, fingers through Hawke's hair from where their head lay in his lap.

"Yes?" The raven haired mage asked quietly, pausing in his very careful and loving cleaning and polishing of his golden earring to glance up at the other elf, the metal glinting subtly in his hands. Surana smiled softly when he caught Fenris' gaze and the other elf's eyes quickly flicked away from him to trace the piece of jewelry in his hands.

"Zevran gave it to me," Surana replied to the unasked question in Fenris' green glare. "A token of affection, he said."

The mage saw the other elf's green eyes flick down towards his own wrist, and the red fabric adorning it as he stroked his hands gently through Hawke's hair. "Did Hawke give that to you?" Surana questioned after a moment, when Fenris' gaze did not return to him nor did he reply.

"I…" Fenris began, but froze when Hawke moved in his lap, turning their head to bury their face into the clothes that separated them from his stomach as he pat their head soothingly until they calmed and went still again with a contented sigh.

Surana placed his earring carefully atop his folded robe clad legs and aimed another small smile at Fenris when his green gaze failed to return to the mage for a long few moments, lingering on what was visible of Hawke's face as they slept.

"I stole this," Fenris stated flatly after a quiet moment he spent just cradling Hawke's head against his lap and stomach, his fingers light and gentle as they traced around his lover's features absently. "I took it from them while they slept on our first night together, and then I threw everything they offered back in their face." Fenris' fingers tightened in Hawke's hair at the memory.

"I'm sure that's not how they feel about it," Surana mumbled, laying his hands flat against the blankets he was perched on upon the ground with a soft thump to draw Fenris' attention back to him, his hands returning to his earring after, holding it up, allowing it to catch the light of the fire they sat around. "I've heard about what happened between you two from Zevran," the hero remarked, holding up his hand quickly when Fenris opened his mouth to interrupt him. "No, I don't know how he knew, Isabela probably told him and I don't know how she would know. But either way, from how he tells it, it sounds like they were very taken with you and that they harbored no resentment after you left them."

"I'm sorry, Zevran was always so much better at this than me, words and interactions," Surana muttered when Fenris just continued to glare at the ground between them, his hand pausing in Hawke's hair. "I don't mean to intrude on anything too personal. Don't mind me if you find my words uncomfortable."

"No," Fenris spoke up suddenly, managing to shake his head and glancing up to look at the small mage in his dark ebony eyes. "I do not mind…I just did not expect any form of compassion from you, especially after the way I've been treating you…" The green eyed elf trailed off, looking away sheepishly to stare at the tufts of Hawke's hair that were currently sticking up at a numerous amount of odd angles from the near constant stroking and petting of his fingers and missing the small smile tugging at Surana's lips.

Surana opened his mouth to say something as he silently pushed his earring back into place, his eyes shining happily, but he quickly snapped it shut with a sharp yelp when he was suddenly grabbed around the waist from behind and hauled up off his feet.

Fenris bolted upright at the mage's sudden cry of distress, his tattoos blazing an eerie bright blue. Knocking Hawke to the ground, who pulled themselves up with a tired grumble as they reached for their sword. Only for them both to deflate from their battle ready stance when Surana's voice dissolved into a mantra of shrill giggles and breathless sounds of joy as his small frame was easily swung around and he was kissed forcibly by Zevran.

"Ah, my darling warden, still as beautiful as I remember." Zevran purred, tucking a few windswept stands of raven hair back behind Surana's ears after they had been misplaced by Zevran himself.

"It hasn't been that long since you last saw me, you haven't been gone all that long." Surana replied, crossing his arms loosely when Zevran failed to remove his hands from the mage's body after he has released him from his hold. One hand's fingers curling under the warden's chin in order to tilt his head from side to side then up, the other hang lingering around his waist, fingers toying with the fabric and belts around his warden's staff holster.

"And a shame if I had been, it would be an absolute tragedy if I had forgotten even one sliver of your beauty, mi amor." The golden haired elf purred, pulling the small mage into another kiss, one much gentler than the last ones, as his hands slipped down against Surana's body, squeezing his shoulders lightly before his hands trailed down and settled comfortably on his hips.

Surana took a moment to catch his breath from laughing and finally turned to face a still slightly glowering and glowing Fenris, and a tense and disoriented, still sword welding Hawke. The small elf pushed his husband's shoulders and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest with a gentle huff. "Look what you did, frightened everyone, myself included."

Zevran snickered and rolled his eyes. He pulled the smaller elf back to him and began gently nipping at Surana's pale throat as best he could instead of bothering to speak, up until the slender mage elbowed the other elf harshly in the stomach. "Stop that, you get nothing until you apologize." Surana stated, laughing under his breath when Zevran crossed his arms with an over exaggerated put-upon huff.

"How cruel he is, to spurn my deepest affections!" Zevran said dramatically, removing a hand from his husband's hips to place it against his chest, trying to look pleading as he glanced over at their companions, but nothing could hide the sparkle of mirth in the elf's eyes.

Fenris' green eyes rolled before he huffed and sat back down, grunting slightly when Hawke slumped tiredly back against him, but quickly busied himself with combing his fingers through the champion's hair once again, who purred sluggishly in pleasure, rubbing their head up into his hand.

"I heard you, you know," Hawke spoke up suddenly, causing Fenris to freeze up, his hands tensing in their hair. "And I don't know about you, but I agree with Surana, I never held any sort of grudge against you, not for anything."

"I left you," Fenris grumbled quietly once he had relaxed again, turning away from Hawke until they stroked a finger across his ear, tugging on it lightly until his eyes met theirs once more.

"I never, ever felt like you left because you wanted to hurt me, Fen, and I also don't give a damn about that shirt you ripped up for that," Hawke laughed as Fenris shot them a glare with no actual heat behind it, cradling his red clothed wrist close to his chest protectively. "No, really," Hawke breathed softly after their laughter had subsided, glancing up at their elf with warm eyes. "I have never regretted anything less than giving you the time you needed," The champion muttered.

They only managed to pull their eyes away from each other when they heard a sharp squeak, quickly glancing over only to see that their companions had mistakenly fallen over each other somehow, Zevran having curled Surana against his chest to cushion him from the fall, both elves quickly dissolving into loud laughter once the shock from their fall wore off.

"I don't care what we go through, as long as we never end up acting like them." Fenris stated flatly, but his expression morphed back into a gentle smile when Hawke laughed and lightly ran a thumb under his eye, their eyes shining at him with pure affection.


End file.
